Noce i dnie 2
by Kate Poem
Summary: Śmierciożerców wciąż przybywa, Sam-Wiesz-Kto budzi coraz większą grozę... kontynuacja "Pierwszego sługi".


**Noce i Dnie II**

Chwile z życia. Czarna maska.

0  
W półmroku cienie czaiły się po kątach, a nikły blask księżyca, dochodzący za okna, mógł co najwyżej wydobyć zarysy znajdujących się w sypialni mebli i osób. Po lewej stronie łoża, stojącego w samym środku pokoju, znajdowało się coś, co przypominało opalizującą zielenią, potężną elipsę. Co jakiś czas dało się usłyszeć cichy i złowrogi syk.  
Postać, spowita w srebrzyste prześcieradła i oparta o poduszki nie odznaczała się niczym szczególnym, kiedy tak leżała z zamkniętymi oczami. Może tylko bladością, chudością, wzrostem i długością kończyn.  
Zimna, kamienna podłoga, wyspa ciemnego dywanu z ogromnym łożem i dwie istoty, po lewej i prawej stronie, cienie na jasnoszarym tle.  
Jedna z nich, gdyby nie wzrost, strój oraz miejsce odpoczynku, przypominałaby śpiące na boku dziecko.  
1  
Lubił tak leżeć, chociaż nie było ani ciepło, ani wygodnie, a szaty z drugiej czy nawet trzeciej ręki przed niczym nie chroniły. Pan nie pozwolił mu tym razem położyć się na dywaniku, ale, dzięki Merlinowi, nie wyrzucił go ze swojej sypialni. Zachowań Pana nie sposób było przewidzieć. Nigdy nie wiedział, w jaki sposób zechce go ukarać czy okazać swój gniew i za co. Wiedział jednak, że Pan jest wszechwiedzący, wszechmogący i najmądrzejszy, uznawał w pełni swoją umysłową, fizyczną i duchową nicość wobec niego i poddawał się bez sprzeciwu każdej karze, nawet, kiedy nie wiedział, za co ją otrzymuje.  
Nie ośmielił się ziewnąć, chociaż morzył go sen, po jakimś czasie powieki opadły same, kryjąc przed światem tęczówki koloru czekolady. Nie mógł nic na to poradzić, był bardzo zmęczony i rozbity.  
Pan wysłał jego i paru Śmierciożerców, aby ukarali jakichś zdrajców. Jak zawsze - kiedy w misji brali udział inni - musiał dowodzić z powodu swojej rangi. Nie znosił tego.  
Nie chodziło o konieczność wydawania rozkazów czy też ponoszenia odpowiedzialności za swoją grupę, chociaż nadawał się do wyżej wymienionych czynności równie dobrze, jak wozak do pasania puchońskich kur. Nie. Kiedy szedł przodem, w swojej CZARNEJ masce, niemal dotykalnie czuł, jak nienawistne spojrzenia spod BIAŁYCH wbijają mu się w plecy niczym różdżki. Nie lubili go i lekceważyli: Ślizgoni uważali, że jest ciamajdą, Krukoni, że głąbem, a wszyscy razem, iż nie zasługiwał nawet na Naznaczenie, a o byciu najbliższym, osobistym sługą Pana nie powinien nawet marzyć…  
To bolało. Przypominało mu o... o _tamtych_. Tak. Ale teraz, teraz, nikt poza Panem się nie liczył. Nikt.

- Ssss… ssss…  
Nauczył się już rozpoznawać tony jej głosu i jego wymowę. Nagini budziła go, jednocześnie poganiając. Przetarł oczy ręką i podźwignął się na kolana, chociaż wszystko go bolało i spojrzał tęsknie w stronę łoża.  
- Nalej mi wina, Arielu.  
Podniósł się z trudem, bez słowa podszedł do barku, wyjął kieliszek. Zawahał się przez moment, zanim odkorkował butelkę. Podczas dwóch lat, jakie upłynęły od chwili, gdy został naznaczony, zdążył nauczyć się na pamięć tego, co jego Władca najchętniej jada i kiedy, jakie wina pija i o jakiej porze, w czym należy prać jego szaty, a czego unikać jak aurorów i Avady Kedavry razem wziętych a nawet, czego używać do sprzątania.  
Niestety, upodobania Czarnego Pana mogły się zmienić w jednej sekundzie i to bez żadnych wcześniejszych sygnałów ostrzegawczych, tak samo zresztą, jak humor. Owe nagłe wolty nadawały też sens następującej potem karze... i żadne, najpokorniejsze nawet zachowanie, nie ochraniało go przed nią.  
Z tego jednak, co widywał wciąż stojąc albo klęcząc za lub przed jego tronem, osłonięty czarną maską i szatą Śmierciożercy, zdążył już wyciągnąć wnioski i stosował się do nich już tak długo, że nie wyobrażał sobie po prostu innego postępowania.  
Punkt pierwszy: Pan ma zawsze rację.  
Punkt drugi: każdy rozkaz Pana należy natychmiast wykonać.  
Punkt trzeci: on, Ariel Bethelius, „czarna maska", którego tożsamości, być może, domyślał się jeden lub paru Śmierciożerców, nikt jednak nie miał pewności, kim był, a jeśli nawet miał, to z niczym się nie zdradzał, jest pierwszym wśród nich, będąc jednocześnie niczym wobec Pana.  
Punkt czwarty: z tego, co mógł zaobserwować, jeżeli w ogóle da się to tak określić, on - "czarna maska" był traktowany lepiej niż wszystkie białe.  
Po piąte: nikt inny, oprócz niego i Nagini nie mieszkał w komnatach Czarnego Pana, a jedynym miejscem, gdzie pozostali Śmierciożercy mogli się zjawiać, był pokój przyjęć, zwany przez niektórych „salą tronową".

Czarny Pan wyciągnął rękę po wino, upił łyczek, błysk w czerwonych oczach zdradzał jego zadowolenie i przyjemność, jaką odczuwał, smakując trunek.  
Gotów na każde jego skinienie Ariel klęczał obok, z butelką w ręku, wpatrując się w prześcieradła, zerkając jednocześnie na jego długie, białe palce, zaciśnięte na nóżce kryształowego kieliszka.  
- Jeżeli uważasz, że gapienie się na kogoś jest oznaką szacunku dla tej osoby, jesteś w błędzie. - Lodowaty głos rozległ się tak nagle, że Ariel zadrżał, usłyszawszy go. - I czy już ci tego nie zabroniłem? Kiedyś?  
Padnięcie ze skruchą na twarz z butelką w ręce wyglądałoby równie mądrze, jak zrobienie tego po uprzednim odstawieniu wina, więc Ariel pochylił tylko głowę, dotykając czołem prześcieradła.  
- Przepraszam.  
- Chce ci się pić?  
- Tak, panie.  
- Idź po drugi kieliszek i nalej sobie.  
Ariel spojrzał na niego z wdzięcznością i posłusznie wykonał polecenie. Co prawda nie należał do miłośników jakichkolwiek alkoholi, a zwłaszcza czerwonych win wytrawnych, ale zdążył się już przyzwyczaić do ich smaku.  
I naprawdę bardzo chciał się napić. Czegokolwiek. A to, że będzie mógł to uczynić w towarzystwie Pana i tym samym trunkiem, na samą myśl o tym odczuwał... wewnętrzne ciepło i dobro i...  
Prawdę.  
**Nigdy nie opuszczę moich wiernych sług. **  
Słowa, które zapamiętał.

_Napój. Chłód. Rozkoszne uczucie spływania, łyk po łyku, wysuszonym gardłem. Mmm... dzięki ci, panie... ___

_Dobry rocznik. Piękny bukiet: aromat, zapach i smak. Doskonałe... gdybym mu kazał, wypiłby nawet truciznę... Mmmm... _

- Podejdź.  
Lord Voldemort przyjrzał się uważnie klęczącemu przed nim słudze. Zdecydowanie nie należał on do osób, wywołujących swoim widokiem dreszcze u płci przeciwnej bądź tożsamej i na pewno nie zapadał w pamięć.  
Lecz jego nie interesowała ani uroda, ani nawet płeć, tylko posłuszeństwo, pokora i oddanie, malujące się w tych brązowych, łagodnych, puchońskich oczach.  
To jasne, że większa ilość modelowych domowników „Zaklinaczki Pszczół" – takich jak Ariel – w szeregach Śmierciożerców nie byłaby zbytnio pożądana, przewidywał, mniej więcej, motywy, jakie mogłyby nimi kierować, sądził, że byłby to strach, a tchórzami gardził, choć niekiedy potrzebował.  
Zresztą pragnął władzy absolutnej. Obejmującej wszystko i każdego.  
Takiej, jaką miał w tej chwili nad nim.  
- Możesz się położyć na dywanie.  
- Dziękuję, panie.  
Uszczęśliwiony zasnął, zwinięty w kłębek, z wciąż żywym wspomnieniem dłoni Pana, głaszczącej jego włosy.

2  
- A ty?  
- Uw-uważam, p-panie, że m-można by…  
- Milcz. – Czerwone, płonące gniewem oczy spojrzały na dwóch wysokich, różniących się wzrostem Śmierciożerców, podobnych do siebie w jakiś nie do końca określony sposób i tak, jak pozostali, zasłoniętych od czubka głowy do stóp. – Aleksandrze?  
- Sądzę, panie, że należałoby na parę dni zaprzestać działań. – Grzeczny, pełen szacunku ton, ale arogancję i przekonanie o własnej słuszności mógł w nim wyczuć nawet bez legilimencji. – Nie boję się tych żałosnych aurorzyn od siedmiu boleści, ale oni wszyscy obecnie są wściekli i gotowi na każdy sygnał z powodu tego, co wydarzyło się wczoraj i po prostu byłoby nierozsądne narażać się na jeszcze większe straty…  
- Jeszcze jedno słowo, a twój ród przestanie istnieć tu i teraz. Wydaje ci się, że kim jesteś? TY ponosisz te straty? Dla CIEBIE one są dotkliwe? Crucio!  
Mag nazwany Aleksandrem upadł na podłogę, zaciskając zęby tak mocno, że prawie nimi zazgrzytał, ale i tak nie mógł powstrzymać wrzasku.  
Czarny Pan opuścił w końcu różdżkę, zerkając przy tym na stojącego niczym posąg młodszego Śmierciożercę, któremu spod maski widać było jedynie zimne, szare oczy. Nie musiał podążać za nimi wzrokiem, aby wiedzieć, w kogo to z nienawiścią i niechęcią się wpatruje ich właściciel. Uśmiechnął się lekko, jednocześnie wskazując ruchem głowy kierunek słudze, stojącemu za jego tronem.  
Już po chwili Śmierciożerca w czarnej masce klęczał na środku pokoju, pochylając pokornie głowę, wpatrując się w podłogę u stóp Pana. Nikt nie powiedział ani słowa, ale Lord nieomal wyczuwał tę aurę niechęci, emanującą z prawie wszystkich obecnych i otaczającą chłopaka.  
Nie przeszkadzało mu to, chociaż czasem irytowało i wzbudzało gniew. On, nikt inny wybrał go na „czarną maskę", więc tamci nie powinni, nawet w myślach kwestionować Jego wyboru.  
Jednakże ich postępowanie sprawiało, że „pierwszy sługa" przekonywał się coraz dobitniej, że może polegać tylko na swym Mistrzu, że tylko dzięki Panu nie jest sam jak palec – a to było bardzo ważne dla młodego ex-Puchona - i z każdym dniem przywiązywał się do niego bardziej.  
- Mów ty. Uważasz, że Aleksander nie ma racji?  
Ariel zebrał myśli. Wiedział, co powie, to, że nie może się jąkać i jak zareagują na to pozostali Śmierciożercy, więc, gdy w końcu przemówił, drżał mu trochę głos.  
- Nie wiem, panie, ale wykonam każdy twój rozkaz i zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, by cię nie zawieść.  
Czarny Pan skinął z uznaniem głową, a następnie zasyczał, gniewnie wbijając wzrok w Aleksandra, podnoszącego się z trudem z ziemi:  
- Jeśli kiedykolwiek będę potrzebował jakichkolwiek rad, to może się do ciebie zwrócę. Obecnie są zbędne. Oczekuję. Jedynie. Posłuszeństwa. DAJESZ SYNOWI ZŁY PRZYKŁAD. Crucio.  
Aleksander wrzeszczał, błagając o litość, atmosfera zagęściła się, Voldemort czuł strach wszystkich obecnych w Sali, natomiast umysły dwóch najmłodszych Śmierciożerców… tak, oni sobie wyobrażali, że to „czarna maska" był poddawany torturom, oni zaś pełnili obowiązki katów.  
Każdy z tych dwóch chłopaków uważał się za lepszego i bardziej zasługującego na czarną maskę od jej obecnego właściciela. Czarny Pan wyczuwał, że ich zdanie podzielali… niemal wszyscy.  
Zabawne.  
Młody Walden z pieczołowicie hodowanym pierwszym wąsem, był okrutny i zabijanie, zwłaszcza mugolskimi, lekko udoskonalonymi magią sposobami, nie sprawiało mu żadnych trudności. W czasach szkolnych znęcał się nad słabszymi i budził strach w rówieśnikach, wielu miało okazję ucierpieć od jego razów, chociaż nie ulegało wątpliwości, kto z tej dwójki był jej mózgiem.  
Lucjusz.  
Pogardzał szlamami, mugolami, charłakami, skrzatami i resztą nie-Malfoyów. Czarny Pan wiedział, że był on mistrzem w doprowadzaniu wyżej wymienionych do płaczu albo do utraty pozytywnego obrazu własnej osoby.  
Umysł Ariela był dla niego otwartą księgą. Nawet teraz odczytywał w nim współczucie dla Aleksandra, żal do Lucjusza i reszty… do_ tamtych_. Nigdy nie przestanie być Puchonem, ale obecnie ten Puchon należał tylko i wyłącznie do niego.  
Jednym gestem przerwał zaklęcie. Malfoy zdołał się podnieść na czworaki, podpełznąć i ucałować skrawek jego szaty, pilnie uważając, aby nie dotknąć niczego innego.  
- Sądzę, że to się więcej nie powtórzy. – Wysyczał. – I że się nie mylę.  
- Nie… mylisz… panie. Dzięki ci… za naukę.  
Duma. Zaciśnięte zęby i dbanie przede wszystkim o siebie oraz o swój obraz w oczach świata. Wszystko razem silniejsze od bólu.  
Przyjrzał się po kolei pozostałym Śmierciożercom. Bali się, że zechce ukarać jednego z nich i nienawidzili ze wszystkich sił Ariela, który przez ten cały czas nie podniósł się z kolan. Bezsilność psów uwiązanych na łańcuchach przy budzie, skupiających swe krwiożercze instynkty nie na panu, lecz na chłopaku spuszczającym ich z łańcucha każdej nocy.  
Odprawił ich bez słowa, nie pozwolił złożyć sobie hołdu, więc po kolei znikali, kłaniając się nisko.  
Sprawę następnego ataku miał zamiar SAM rozważyć i nie obchodziło go, co o tym myśli Malfoy senior. On i tylko on decyduje.  
- Wstań. Zdejmij szaty, maskę, przebierz w to, co zwykle i wracaj do swoich obowiązków. Wiesz, co robić.

Ariel padł na twarz i nie poruszył się, dopóki nie usłyszał echa jego kroków w korytarzu. Pieczołowicie złożył jedwabną, czarną szatę, gruby, aksamitny płaszcz z kapturem oraz maskę, odsyłając je, wraz z butami, do swojego starego, szkolnego kufra ruchem różdżki.  
Został w swojej starej, połatanej szacie, kupionej w sklepie z używanymi rzeczami na Nokturnie. Wszystko zresztą, co miał na sobie, stamtąd pochodziło. Od czasu sprzedania domu, uwolnienia Zezka, przekazania wszystkiego, co _tamci_ mu zostawili w Gringotcie Czarnemu Panu, tylko na takie mógł sobie pozwolić. Westchnął i skierował się do kuchni. Ciekawe, czy pozostali tak bardzo by mu zazdrościli, gdyby wiedzieli, kim się stawał po zdjęciu czarnej maski i szat Śmierciożercy; czy nadal marzyliby o zajęciu jego miejsca, którego zresztą nigdy i nikomu by nie oddał.  
Tego właśnie: bycia kimś w rodzaju domowego skrzata. W żaden sposób nie mógł sobie wyobrazić Lucjusza w fartuszku, stojącego przy piecu i przygotowującego obiad dla Czarnego Pana, Aleksandra oceniającego gospodarskim okiem świeżość mięsa, ryb, wędlin, owoców i warzyw, przesiewającego w palcach ziarna ryżu, czy Waldena myjącego podłogi, ściany, sufity i okna, smarującego eliksirem przeciwko molom wnętrze szaf z szatami Lorda, nie przypuszczał, by taki na przykład Travers kiedykolwiek dotykał żelazka, szufelki albo zmiotki. Nikt z nich nie odczuwałby szczęścia i dumy patrząc, jak ich Władca bierze dokładkę, z uśmiechem zadowolenia strzepuje pyłek z nieskazitelnie czystej szaty czy też wypija bez chociażby powąchania napełnioną winem szklankę.  
To pewne. Większość z nich zdążył już jako tako poznać, był przecież świadkiem wszystkich do tej pory Naznaczeń i dowódcą, ale te chwile nie należały do przyjemnych wspomnień. Starał się w ogóle o nich nie myśleć.

Czarny Pan nigdy nie udawał się na spoczynek o stałej porze. Jeżeli spędził całą noc w towarzystwie pełzających przed nim na kolanach lub stojących na baczność Śmierciożerców, to dzień stawał się nocą i na odwrót. Innym razem znowu przez parę dni lub więcej w ogóle nie odczuwał potrzeby snu, powodując u swoich sług (albo Ariela) wyczerpanie i utratę możliwości widzenia czegokolwiek. Czasami nagle wzywał Śmierciożerców przed wschodem słońca i osobiście kierował misją, która w takich wypadkach kończyła się prawie zawsze sukcesem. Lord opracowywał plany ataków bądź porwań, posługując się informacjami wydobytymi siłą albo perswazją od ministerialnych szaraczków i wyprowadzając w Nokturn niedoświadczonych aurorów, lecz strategie musiały być coraz dokładniejsze i bezbłędne. Stawało się coraz bardziej jasne, że oprócz ministerstwa, oczyszczającego i zwierającego szeregi, do walki włączył się ktoś niezależny od Bagnold... a on, Lord Voldemort, wiedział, kto to jest.  
Albus Dumbledore.  
Założyłby się o pierścień Salazara Slytherina, że starzec nie prowadził walki sam. Musiał mieć swoich ludzi w ministerstwie i nawet wśród rodów czystej krwi, przeklętych szlamolubnych zdrajców, bezczeszczących swoje dziedzictwo.  
Nic nie sprawiłoby mu większej rozkoszy, niż jego – i ich – śmierć. Długa i bolesna.  
Sypialnia otworzyła się, kiedy tylko przed nią stanął. Uchylone, zasłonięte roletą okno, czysta pościel, szmaragdowa zieleń dywanu i Ariel. Czasami wydawało mu się, że chłopak czyta w nim jak w otwartej księdze, a przynajmniej go wyczuwa. Nie zdarzało się to zbyt często, ale raz po raz jego rozkaz był spełniany, zanim on sam zdążył go wydać. Tak, jak teraz.  
Ariel wyszedł, cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi.

_Zzzzssssdrzrzrzrzrzrzemnijjjjjjj sssssssię, panieeeeee... rozjaśśśśśśniiii ciiiiii sssssssię w głowieeeeeee... ___

_Ćśśśśśś, Naginiiiii... wiemmm... ___

_Parę godzin snu dobrze mi zrobi. _

Ariel wpatrywał się w dębowe odrzwia, właściwie drzemiąc. Ciekawe, czy można by jakoś przenieść jego uszy do sypialni Lorda? Wtedy mógłby nadsłuchiwać, czy się nie budzi. Ziewnął rozdzierająco, nadwerężając sobie szczękę. Bzdury.  
Miał nadzieję, że jego Władca nadal śpi i nabiera sił. Oczywiście nie uważał go za słabego, broń Merlinie, ale nawet komuś najpotężniejszemu przyda się dodatkowa porcja energii. Z całego serca życzył sobie, żeby niczego mu nie zabrakło: ani magicznych mocy, ani zdrowia czy szczęścia. Nigdy.

_- Po prostu byś nie zniósł kolejnego odrzucenia, prawda?_ – Cichy głosik wewnątrz czaszki. - _Nie oszukuj się._

NIE.

Głosik umilkł, przegnany wspomnieniem słów Lorda **Nigdy nie opuszczę moich wiernych sług. Nigdy nie opuszczę**… Chłopak podkulił pod siebie nogi i oparł się o ścianę. Może się da jakoś wygodniej? Nie bardzo wyszło. Właściwie to dobrze. Mógłby zasnąć i czegoś nie usłyszeć, lub coś przeoczyć. Właściwie to chętnie by coś przekąsił, ale przyzwyczaił się już do tego, że od niespełna dwóch lat nie jadł do syta. Cóż, wypychanie sobie żołądka jest o wiele gorsze niż niedojadanie. Słyszał to wiele razy, kiedy był mniejszy... od...  
STOP!  
Im więcej czasu upływało, tym łatwiej mu to przychodziło. Wystarczyło, że sobie przypominał pusty kominek i siebie przed nim, wskazówkę zegara, sygnalizującą, że minęło pół godziny i znikającą w płomieniach postać _tamtej. _Tęsknotę za pozostałymi członkami rodziny, żal, niezrozumienie i gorzki zawód.  
Miał nadzieję, że już nigdy, żadnego z nich, nie zobaczy. Bał się, nawet nie tego, że kiedy stanie twarzą w twarz z którymś z nich, ręka mu zadrży. Nie. Obawiał się, że właśnie wtedy mogłaby nie zadrżeć.  
I w tamtej chwili nie odczułby, być może, ciężaru, niemal nie do zniesienia, wypełnianych rozkazów. Coś zaczęłoby się zmieniać.  
Nie. Nie chciał ich już nigdy widzieć na oczy.

1  
Biała dłoń o nienaturalnie długich, pająkowatych palcach, dotknęła jednej z leżących na stole, zwiniętych w rulony map i machnęła nad nią różdżką. Kilka zakapturzonych i zamaskowanych postaci podeszło bliżej i zaczęło przyglądać się mapie, podążając wzrokiem za ruchami różdżki Lorda.  
- Powiedziano mi, że tu… i tu… mieszkają aurorzy, a ogródek i część ulicy zabezpieczono polem antydeportacyjnym. Wy dwaj musicie je przełamać i nie życzę sobie żadnych pomyłek. Nie muszę chyba mówić, że będziecie osobiście odpowiedzialni za każdego Śmierciożercę, któremu nie uda się stamtąd zniknąć?  
- N-nie, p-panie…  
- Crucio.  
Nie zdążyli nawet wrzasnąć, gdy ból się skończył, ale jego wspomnienie wciąż trwało. Przerażeni, bali się nawet głośniej odetchnąć. Przeklinali w myślach własne decyzje i ich nieodwracalność, przypominającą o sobie każdego ranka. Dziękowali Merlinowi i Rowenie za swe umiejętności w odwracaniu skutków zaklęć i łamaniu uroków…  
- Weźmiesz tylu, ilu – i kogo – uznasz za stosowne, – teraz ich Lord zwrócił się do swej „czarnej maski" – radzę zapamiętać, że nikt nie ma prawa przeżyć waszej wizyty. Czy to jasne?  
- Tak, panie…  
- Przed świtem oczekuję raportu.  
Czarny Pan opuścił komnatę, za nim popełzła Nagini, Ariel podszedł do stołu, zebrał mapy i odesłał je na miejsce. Starając się niczym nie zdradzić swojego zakłopotania, przystąpił do jednego z najbardziej znienawidzonych obowiązków dowódcy.  
Decyzje i wybory.  
Stali przed nim, nienawidzili go i czekali, co zrobi. Przyglądał się każdemu z nich.  
Dwóch Krukonów. Pan ich wybrał.  
Walden, Lucjusz, Henry, Charles, Edgar…

3  
Dookoła panował mrok. Ich różdżki, płonąc niczym świetliki, sprawiały, że łatwiej im było cokolwiek dostrzec. Podmiejskie osiedle było pogrążone we śnie. Ariel wskazałby cel ataku z zamkniętymi oczami, ale zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, że mapa i świat realny to dwie zupełnie różne sprawy.  
- Zostańcie tutaj – szepnął – przełamcie zaklęcia i bądźcie gotowi.  
Dwaj zakapturzeni i zamaskowani Krukoni podnieśli jednocześnie różdżki, intonując zaklęcie i zaciskając powieki, podczas gdy reszta Śmierciożerców podążyła za Arielem.  
Porozsyłał ich na lewo, na prawo, w górę i w dół ulicy. Niektórzy musieli się przedzierać przez parkany, wyboje albo zarośnięte nieużytki, lecz po paru minutach dom Bakerów był otoczony.  
Te chwile, przed rozpoczęciem właściwej misji, kiedy wszystko znajdowało się na miejscu, świat wokół nich się zatrzymywał i nikt nawet nie myślał o możliwości klęski, one mijały zbyt szybko. Ariel najbardziej żałował ich ulotności i obawiał się tego czegoś, nadchodzącego nieubłaganie z każdą postępującą po sobie sekundą. Było tak przed każdą akcją.  
Jednym płynnym ruchem wyciągnął różdżkę, celując w drzwi.  
- Alohomora!  
Edgar wszedł ostatni i zablokował wejście. Walden z Lucjuszem pognali na górę, Ariel sprawdził szybko kuchnię, składzik, salonik, korytarzyk i toaletę, ale niczego się nie spodziewał i miał rację.  
Marzył, po prostu marzył o tym, żeby…  
Marzenia zaavadowanego. Ni mniej, ni więcej.  
Krzyk. Płacz. Łomot. Jakby ktoś z czegoś spadł. Jeden. Drugi. Trzeci. Czwarty. Piąty. Odgłosy szamotania, popychania, bicia, wreszcie tupot nóg.  
Dziewczynka w nocnej koszuli dosłownie przefrunęła przez pokój, osunęła się na podłogę i rozpłakała. Nikt z magów, znajdujących się w pomieszczeniu, nie mógł nie zauważyć jej posiniaczonej twarzy. Ariel usłyszał pogardliwe prychnięcie Charlesa Lynne'a, dobiegające gdzieś z tyłu.  
Walden dosłownie wkopał do wnętrza pozostałą dwójkę, Lucjusz wprowadził pana domu z różdżką wbitą w kark, a za nimi weszła przerażona, słaniająca się na nogach mugolka, zasłaniając ręką lewe oko. Ariel zacisnął zęby tak mocno, że niemal zazgrzytały i raz jeszcze złożył Panu dzięki za obdarowanie go maską. W tej szczególnej chwili nie obchodził go jej kolor.  
A bycie dowódcą miało, mimo wszystko, jakieś zalety.  
Raz jeszcze spojrzał na dziewczynki, zastępując w myślach ich przerażone buzie twarzami _tamtych_, tych, które go opuściły, których nie widział od tak dawna, że ich rysy zaczęły się zacierać w jego pamięci, niemniej wciąż je pamiętał… Pomogło. Trochę.  
- Dlaczego nie zabiliście ich od razu? Pan nie wspominał o…  
- … ile wiem, nie zabronił nam się zabawić.  
- Koszt takich rozrywek może być większy od korzyści.  
Nie mógł widzieć twarzy Lucjusza pod maską, ale oczami wyobraźni rozpoznawał pogardliwy uśmiech. I wiedział, co słyszy w jego głosie były szkolny kolega.  
_Wrodzone, nieuleczalne Puchoństwo i nieudolne zgrywanie Krukona albo Ślizgona. _.  
Był stanowczy i rozkazywał, ponieważ musiał, ale miał do tego mniej więcej tyle samo przekonania i zdolności, co kudłonie do pasania kur.  
Patrzyli na niego. Był dowódcą. Nie mógł tracić czasu na przekomarzanki ani też się kimkolwiek wyręczać.  
_Nikt nie ma prawa przeżyć waszej wizyty._  
- Avada Ke...  
- Drętwota!!  
**LYLE!?**  
Nie myślał. Działał wyłącznie instynktownie.  
- Enervate! Protego! Avada Kedavra! Znikać! Już! Avada Kedavra!  
- Expelliarm…  
- Protego!  
Nie miał pojęcia, ilu tu było aurorów. Kto z kim walczył. Wspomnienie, moment, w którym zobaczył tego jednego.  
Musiał się maksymalnie skupić, chociaż sprawiało to trudność, rozkazy jednak były jednoznaczne.  
Żałował, że nie może być wszędzie.  
Lucjusz zabił ostatnią z małych mugolek, ranny Charles ogłuszył jednego z aurorów, Walden poderżnął tamtemu gardło, Charles znowu walczył i Edgar, i Henry... ktoś atakował kogoś od tyłu, zielone i czerwone błyski, przerażone szlochy... Na Merlina...  
- Avada Kedavra! Protego! Ruszcie się! Expelliarmus!  
- Dręt...  
- Avada Kedavra!  
_Zrobiłem to_.  
Nie wypuszczać różdżki z dłoni. Nie zamykać oczu. Walka trwała.  
Zaraz skończą z nimi wszystkimi, odeśle tamtych, wróci do Pana i stanie wobec...  
Jeszcze tylko...

2  
Lord nie miał na tyle wrażliwego słuchu, aby usłyszeć trzask aportacji poprzez grube, dębowe drzwi, lecz z łatwością wyczuł obecność sługi. Nagini zasyczała niespokojnie, wysuwając rozdwojony język. Pogłaskał płaską głowę pupilki i powrócił do lektury porannego wydania „Proroka".  
Najprawdopodobniej nikt jeszcze nie wiedział o nocnym ataku, ale prasa mogła w jakiś sposób wpaść na trop, może przez wtyczkę w Kwaterze Służb Aurorskich czy jakąś czarownicę z długim językiem…  
J e s z c z e nie wpadła. Kwestia czasu. Uśmiechnął się pogardliwie, odsyłając gazetę tam, gdzie zwykle zostawiała ją sowa. „Proroki" i „Żonglery", ułożone równiutko przez Ariela, tworzyły całkiem spore stosy.  
_Ariel._  
Skinął dłonią. Drzwi otworzyły się natychmiast, usłyszał kroki, szelest szaty i jeszcze jeden dźwięk. Nie musiał patrzeć, by wiedzieć, co zrobił jego „czarna maska".  
- Mów.  
- Twój rozkaz został wykonany, panie. Mugole nie żyją…  
- Jakieś straty?  
- Charles jest ranny.  
- Trudności?  
- Au-aurorzy. Kilku zdołało się wydostać, ale – o ile wiem – rzucono na nich parę potężnych klątw…  
- Cieszę się. Opowiedz o **ich** zachowaniu podczas akcji, masz jakieś zarzuty?  
- Nie… tak, panie, ja wiem, że… że ty nie masz nic przeciwko… zabawie, zanim… ale wydawało mi się… skoro nimi dowodzę… i robiłem to tyle razy… wiedzą, czego sobie życzę… I poza tym, gdyby się stało tak, jak chciałem, wcześniej byśmy wrócili.  
- _Toleruję_ twoją… słabość, ale gdy jesteś z **nimi**, ty odpowiadasz za wykonanie zadania i oczekuję, że mnie nie zawiedziesz.  
To nie było pytanie i Pan nie wymagał odpowiedzi. Ariel, milcząc, leżał nieruchomo u jego stóp. Zaczynały go boleć kolana i łokcie, ale był do tego przyzwyczajony i wiedział, że nie może się wiercić.  
Chciało mu się jeść, zastanawiał się, kiedy Pan poczuje głód, czego zażąda na śniadanie i czy może liczyć na resztki z jego stołu…  
Ale…  
Oczami wyobraźni znowu zobaczył tę twarz. Jej widok w nim tkwił niczym igła w jego – **żywym** - ciele. Lyle był martwy. Może nadal leżał w zrujnowanym saloniku? Może już go gdzieś zabrano i ktoś, właśnie teraz, pukał do drzwi jego rodziców, a gdzieś indziej płomiennowłosa Solweiga słodko spała, niczego się nie spodziewając?  
Nie miał innego wyjścia. Odpowiadał za ich i swój bezpieczny powrót. Lyle go zaatakował…  
NIE. Nie jego, tylko Śmierciożercę, jednego z tych, którzy posiniaczyli małą mugolkę, uszkodzili oko starszej i tak dalej i tym podobne, a mówiąc krócej - "czarną maskę". **Auror** Covett chciał oszołomić wszystkich zakapturzonych i zamaskowanych osobników znajdujących się w pomieszczeniu i dostarczyć ich do Azkabanu. To wszystko.

Nawet, jeśli jeszcze nim nie był – nie mógł być – zachował się jak prawdziwy „chłopak w błękicie"…. Kiedyś opiekunka Hufflepuffu opowiadała tak o Służbach Aurorskich podczas omawiania przyszłych karier Puchonów z piątej klasy… Lyle… wtedy nigdy nawet nie wspominał o… Jeśli ktoś, to Solweiga… _Tamte_… Dlaczego się tam zjawił, skoro…  
- O czymś mi nie powiedziałeś. – Lodowaty głos. – Podnieś się.  
Ukląkł posłusznie. Słowa pojawiły się same.  
- Zabiłem swojego przyjaciela.  
Ból w czaszce i spojrzenie czerwonych oczu, rozszarpujące jego mózg na strzępy, jęcząc, podniósł ręce do czoła, jeszcze jedna chwila, a upadnie na podłogę bez zmysłów… _boli_…  
Już. Koniec.  
Podniósł do ust skrawek aksamitu w kolorze suszonej śliwki i ucałował go z wdzięcznością, trzęsły mu się ręce.  
- Dziękuję, panie…  
- To ciekawe… Wciąż uważasz, że nim jest. To znaczy był.  
Zimny, jadowity, ostry głos. Chłopak zadrżał. Ten ton nie zapowiadał niczego dobrego, ale Pan miał rację. Tak jak zawsze. W czasie pomiędzy wyświstoklikowaniem się rodziny do Francji a swoim naznaczeniem z dnia na dzień czuł się bez przyjaciół coraz bardziej parszywie, potem minęło zaledwie parę tygodni, zanim nie sprzedał wszystkiego i nie zaczął wędrować ze swym – z Panem, przed jakąś godziną zabił Lyle'a... ale, pomimo tych wszystkich wydarzeń i emocji wciąż myślał o nim jak o kimś bliskim.  
- Tak, panie...  
- Crucio.  
Krzyczał i krzyczał. Miał na tyle wyrobiony instynkt, że minimalizowanie zaklęcia torturującego „włączało" mu się natychmiast po usłyszeniu inkantacji, zanim jeszcze je odczuł, ale i tak niczego prawie to nie zmieniało. Pan był Mistrzem Czarnej Magii i siła jego klątw rosła z każdym dniem, godziną, minutą…  
- Panie…  
Skomlał żałośnie u jego nóg jak skopany jamnik, ale się nie ruszał. Nie usiłował odpełznąć, bronić przed klątwami, nie prosił o wybaczenie ani o litość. Nigdy jakoś nie używał tych słów, ale miał okazję zaobserwować, co się dzieje z tymi, co to czynią. Kara wówczas była jeszcze dłuższa, a Cruciatusy bardziej bolesne.

_**Kiedy**__ w końcu zrozumiecie, że __**nigdy**__ nie wybaczam?_

Kiedyś się zastanawiał, co takiego jest w „przepraszam", że nie zwiększa gniewu Lorda i dlaczego nigdy nie przyszło mu do głowy użycie innych słów… Teraz też zacząłby o tym myśleć, gdyby nie ból i zamęt w głowie…  
- Widzę, że nadal nic nie rozumiesz.  
- N-niee…  
Wciąż się trząsł. Czekał. Cokolwiek miało nadejść, musiał to przyjąć. Chciał zrozumieć… Może Lord nie wpadnie znowu w gniew… Merlinie, burczało mu w brzuchu… Pan ma rację, oczywiście… musiał czymś zawinić…  
- Jak długo mi służysz?  
- Prawie trzy lata, panie.  
- A czy potrafisz sobie przypomnieć, ile czasu upłynęło między twoim naznaczeniem a opuszczeniem przeze mnie twojego domu?  
- Parę tygodni. Najwyżej miesiąc.  
- I czy się mylę, twierdząc, że wszystkie kominki były puste cały czas i nikt się z tobą nie kontaktował?  
- Nie, panie, – głosu Ariela nie było prawie słychać – nie mylisz się.  
- A w tych starych „Prorokach", które pozwalam ci czytać, zanim ich nie wyrzucisz do kosza… nie znalazłeś czasem jakiejś wzmianki o zaginionym Arielu Betheliusie?  
Przeczące kręcenie głową.  
Lord Voldemort nie musiał patrzeć w oczy swego sługi, aby wiedzieć, co w nich było… ani fatygować się podróżą do jego umysłu.  
Zraniony Puchon. Nie został z premedytacją skrzywdzony przez osoby, o jakich myślał, miały one jak najlepsze intencje, lecz nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy. Na tym można było budować, ale nie wolno pozwolić, by rana się zagoiła, aby przestała boleć… i nie krwawiła zbyt mocno.  
- Zawiodłeś mnie, Arielu. Nie jesteś mi wierny. Przypomnij sobie to, co ci kiedyś powiedziałem i sam oceń, kto **naprawdę**… jest twoim przyjacielem i rodziną…

**Nigdy nie opuszczę moich wiernych sług. **  
_Nie mówi do mnie po imieniu przy innych Śmierciożercach. Byłem przy każdym naznaczeniu. Robię dla niego to, czego nikt nie robi. Nie pozwoliłby na to nikomu innemu; więcej, równie dobrze poradziłby sobie z tym wszystkim sam jednym ruchem różdżki, a jednak to JA mu gotuję, sprzątam, piorę i jak Nagini śpię w tej samej sypialni, co on… __  
__**Chce **__mnie mieć. Mnie, słabego Puchonka, który nigdy nie używa Imperiusa, a Cruciatusy rzuca tylko w jego obecności, który nie wyrobił sobie autorytetu u podległych mu czarodziejów i nigdy nie wyrobi, chociażby wyszedł z siebie i stanął obok… I... czy to możliwe, żeby mi ufał, więcej niż pozostałym? A może właśnie nie? Nie ma podstaw do jakichkolwiek… chociaż… O czym ja właściwie myślę..._  
Już nie myślał. I niczego nie odczuwał, prócz głębokiej wdzięczności i świadomości własnych niedostatków.  
- Przepraszam, panie. Staram się…  
- Starasz się rzeczywiście.  
Lodowaty głos. Merlinie, znowu miał powody, aby się cieszyć z maski, zakrywającej jego twarz. Dopóki jej nie odsłoni, może zignorować wilgotniejące rzęsy, to, że oczy go pieką, dopóki jego ręce nie powędrują do węzła peleryny pod szyją, będzie mu się wydawać, że nic nie utkwiło w gardle…  
Był głodny i nie mógł się skupić. Wpatrywał się z nadzieją w kolana Lorda i czuł jak ktoś niewarty złamanego knuta…  
Wreszcie – wreszcie – usłyszał pełne zawodu westchnienie, a miękki ton następującego po nim rozkazu usunął wyimaginowany kamień z jego gardła.  
- Przebierz się, a potem przynieś śniadanie do jadalni. Tosty, herbata, jajka, konfitury… może też być ser. Nie zapomnij przedtem nakarmić Nagini.  
- Tak, panie. Dziękuję.  
Poderwał się z kolan i wybiegł z sypialni, zdejmując w biegu maskę i rozsupłując troki peleryny. Nagini wydostała się ze swojego kosza, wypełzła na korytarz przez niedomknięte drzwi i przemieszczała się powoli w kierunku kuchni.

- Mam nadzieję, że nie zawiodłeś prawej ręki naszego pana podczas misji?  
- Nie ojcze. Ale on zasługuje najwyżej na tytuł lewej nogi, nie zaś prawej ręki. – Dłoń młodszego blondyna zacisnęła się na wężowej główce laski. – Nawet mugol by zauważył, że…  
- Że… jeżeli kiedyś Czarny Pan uzna, iż twoja niechęć do mianowanego przez niego **osobiście** dowódcy oznacza, że kwestionujesz jego wolę, wówczas… Malfoyowie przestaną istnieć. Masz jeszcze coś do powiedzenia?  
Głos Aleksandra był tak obojętny i chłodny, jakby omawiał sprawę zgładzenia nieposłusznego skrzata domowego lub dobór szat na wydawane przez siebie przyjęcie noworoczne.  
Lucjusz zamilkł. Przełknął ślinę.  
- Nie, ojcze.  
- Wobec tego nie zapominaj, że dziś powinieneś napisać do Narcyzy. Zabierz się do tego jeszcze przed śniadaniem.  
- Tak, ojcze.  
- Możesz odejść. Zgredek przygotował ci już kąpiel.

Walden nie raz powtarzał Lucjuszowi, że przypomina sobie tamtego ze szkoły, ale nazwisko wyleciało mu z pamięci. On zaś wiedział na sto procent, że ten łamaga musiał być w Hufflepuffie, ale kto zaśmiecałby sobie umysł imionami czy nazwiskami tych puchatych niedojdów, na pewno nie on.  
Żałował tych robaków. Zamierzał zabronić im rozrywki i nie potrafił tego nawet wyegzekwować. Gdyby on… Lucjusz Malfoy, dowodził Śmierciożercami, nikt by go nie lekceważył. Nie pozwoliłby im na to.  
Czy istnieje sposób, aby, nie narażając siebie… usunąć „czarną maskę"?  
Musi o tym później pomyśleć.  
I nie wtajemniczać Waldena. Lepiej, żeby wiedział jak najmniej, chociaż mógł się przydać.

_Droga Narcyzo… _

KONIEC


End file.
